Trader Captains and Merchant Princes (1st edition)
}} Trader Captains and Merchant Princes was a role-playing game supplement released by FASA, as part of their Star Trek: The Role Playing Game series. Released in 1983, this module was a first edition that would be followed by a revised book with expanded content. The 2nd edition would be released as a two-book set with . Description References Characters :Simon DeWitt • Cyrano Jones • Harry Mudd Henery Schmerler Starships and vehicles :Friday's Child (ship) • • • (freighter) • (trader) • (freighter) • (freighter) • (freighter) • (freighter) • repair bug • yacht Locations ;Milky Way Galaxy (Alpha and Beta Quadrants) : Adhara system ( ) • Andor • Antares • • Argelius ( ) • Ariannus system (Ariannus) • Axanar system ( ) • Benecia system (Benecia) • Betelgeuse • Bonanza • Cait system (Cait) • Catulla system (Catulla) • Central Navigation Beacon • Cerberus system ( ) • Cestus • Cochrane system • Cygnia Miros • Dalanda V • Daran • DeHa • Deneb • D'Livian VI • Duo III • Dvlaak • Earth (Sol system) • Earth Outpost Stations • Eddie's Old Time Spaceport Drive • Edos system (Edos) • Enid VI • Facet • Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone • Illyria • Janus VI • Katan III • Keef • Klaan • Klest • Klevaan • Makus • MAO • Memory Alpha system (Memory Alpha) • Merchant Academy • New Paris system (New Paris) • Novoe Petrograd system (Novoe Petrograd) • Organia system ( ) • Orion home system (Orion homeworld) • Planet Q system (Planet Q) • Rigel • RRiss • Spica • Ssleen • Talos star group • Tautallus • Tellar • Theta system • Torrt VI • T'Rillan • Twilight Base • Twilight Nebula • Vulcan (planet) Races and cultures :Andorian • Caitian • Edoan • Human • Gorn • Katan III native • Klingon • Organian • Orion • Romulan • RRissith • Tellarite • Tholian • Varadee • Vulcan States and organizations :Bio/Genetic Research Incorporated • Chiokis Starship Construction Corporation • Federation • Gorn Alliance • Ggramphud Histo-Cryogenics, Inc. • Henery Schmerler, Your Singing Liquor Dealer • Klingon Empire • Multiplanet Metals Incorporated • New Amsterdam Gravitics Co. • Rantura Shipping Lines • Romulan Star Empire • Shuvinaaljis Warp Technologies Incorporated • Starfleet • Tachyon Micromechanics, Ltd. • Tholian Assembly • Wilson Energies Ltd. • Xaxxi Mechanistics Ltd. Technology and weapons :airplane • aqualantern • automatic pistol • automobile • binoculars • biocomputer • bow • camera • chronometer • communicator • computer • crossbow • data cartridge • deflector shield • disruptor • disruptor recharge rack • disruptor rifle • earpiece receiver • electronic ID card • environment suit • feinberger • flitter • hand laser • hand phaser • heartbeat reader • helicopter • holographic camera • hypospray • knife • lantern • laser recharge rack • laser rifle • laser pistol • laser scalpel • life support • life support belt • machine gun • medical kit • medical tricorder • motorcycle • phaser • phaser IIB • phaser pistol • phaser recharge rack • phaser rifle • pistol • protoplaser • psychotricorder • revolver • rifle • ship-mounted weapon • shotgun • shuttlecraft • space station • spray dressing • starship • stun club • stunner • subcutaneous transponder • submachine gun • sword • transactor • tricorder • type-1 phaser • type-2 phaser • warp drive Materials and substances :atmosphere • clothing Drugs and treatments :coradrenaline • dylovene • hyronaline • masiform-D • sterilite • tri-ox compound Food and drink :Antarean glow water • Romulan ale • Saurian brandy • Scotch Communications and languages :Federation Standard • ID card • Klingonese • piQaD • Vulcan language Ranks and titles :administrator • admiral • astronomer • astrophysicist • botanist • captain • cargo handler • chemist • commander • commodore • crewman • department head • diplomat • doctor • ecologist • engineer • first officer • geologist • helmsman • historian • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • mechanic • medic • musician • navigator • officer • pilot • physicist • prince • psychologist • trader • security • zoologist Other references :animal • art • astronomy • astrophysics • automobile • botany • bribery • calendar • chemistry • communications • credit • diplomacy • ecology • engineering • Federation history • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • forgery • galaxy • gambling • geology • government • gravity • history • hologram • language • law • lifeform • marksmanship • matter • medicine • military • mining • music • money • navigation • Organian Peace Treaty • outpost • physics • planet • primary universe • psychology • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • space-time continuum • Spican flame gem • star • star map • stardate • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2270s-2350s) • state • swimming • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • weapon • year • zoology Chronology ;2240s : Simon DeWitt born on Earth. ;2280s (from circa reference stardate 2/15) : Current time period. Appendices Images file:tCMP1.jpg|Cover image. file:federation space FASA TCMP.jpg|Back cover image. Connections External link * category:rPG books